


Red String of Fate

by Aurora



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora/pseuds/Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save the world, Mamoru had to sacrifice his memories of Usagi. Will they be able to find each other again against all odds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red String of Fate

She looked for him in all of Juuban first, in all the obvious places.  
  
His apartment, now empty, looking as if it had never been lived in. The Arcade, no longer frequented by a strange guy who seemed completely uninterested in games yet was inexplicably hanging out around junior high school girls. His friends, or should she say friend, who had no idea where he’d gone. His university, who seemed to have never heard of him.  
  
Then she began widening her search to the entire Tokyo city. Maybe he’d simply moved his residence. Maybe to another ward. Maybe he’d gone to another school.  
  
But as time passed, as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, her search still turned up nothing. She’d occasionally think she’d found him; a glimpse of jet black hair here, a pair of blue eyes there, but they all turned out to belong to strangers.  
  
It was hard to keep her spirit up after nearly a year.   
  
“Are you sure you can’t locate him with your computer, Ami-chan?” she asked for the umpteenth time one afternoon, ten months into the search.  
  
Her friend just smiled apologetically and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Usagi-chan. You know I try every day.”  
  
She knew. She didn’t have to look at Rei to know that the priestess was pressing her lips in disapproval as well over her own failure to see anything in the sacred flames.  
  
They were all doing everything they could.  
  
 _“There is still one way to save the world, but it will cost you a great sacrifice.”  
  
The voice of the Guardian of the Cauldron did not seem to come from her small figure, but rather echoing all around in that endless void.   
  
“What is it?” she asked desperately, very aware of the destruction that continued to rage on throughout the galaxy. “What do I have to do? I will give everything. All of me, to save the world.”  
  
“Not you,” the Guardian answered with a sad smile, her expression sympathetic. “ **Him**.”  
  
“What?” she turned to look at the direction the Guardian indicated, where her other half stood, holding her hand firmly. The one who had been with her every step of the way, up to this eleventh hour of the end of the world. She trembled with this new possibility, trying to deny what the Guardian might mean. She could give up anything. She **had** given up almost everything. What else did the universe expect from her?  
  
“Do not worry, I did not mean his life,” the Guardian clarified, giving her temporary relief. “I mean his memory. Specifically, the most precious to you; the memory of your love.”  
  
She opened her mouth, but no words came. The shock was too much to warrant a response.  
  
“He will not remember you and everything you’ve been through together. That is my price.”  
  
She looked at him, still unable to find the right words to say. Her lips trembled in an attempt not to break down and cry. He went to her, wrapped her in his strong arms and comforting embrace.  
  
“It’s going to be okay. I’m willing to do this, if that’s what it takes to save the world.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I don’t ever get to do too much for you and for the world. If you’ll allow it, I would like this chance to be useful to everyone.”  
  
She opened her mouth but could not deny his request.  
  
“Find me again. I have faith in you. And if I don’t remember you, then I’ll just have to fall in love with you again, as I have always done.”  
  
Tears were falling from her eyes, but she bravely nodded, even as everything in her seemed to have crumpled in anguish.  
  
“I believe in you, Sailor Moon,” he tilted her chin gently so that she would look up at him. “Do you believe in me? Do you believe that we’ll find each other again?”  
  
She forced herself to not look away from him. “Yes,” she answered with all her heart.  
  
The deal was struck, and the world was bathed in white._  
  
It was not until two years later that she found herself in a hospital room with Rei and her grandfather—who’d been having trouble breathing earlier—while they waited for the doctor.  
  
“Just how long has this been going on exactly?” Rei was demanding.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about! That’s why I didn’t tell you, because I know you’d overreact!”  
  
“ _Overreact_?! You might be dying!”  
  
“And you just proved my point!”  
  
The door swung open, and a tall doctor in a white coat stepped inside, breaking the argument between grandfather and granddaughter. Usagi was fussing with the bed and trying to get Grandpa to stay on it that she didn’t even notice the doctor until he spoke.  
  
“Good afternoon, what seems to be the problem?”  
  
She froze.  
  
Quite literally, she could not make herself turn, for every muscle in her body had betrayed her. The room had gone instantly quiet, and she could feel Rei’s body stilling beside her, equally tense.  
  
She didn’t have to look at him to recognize his voice.  
  
Finally, ever so slowly, she turned, torn between wanting to keep this dream and fearing to have it shattered yet again by another illusion.  
  
But as her eyes landed on him, it was not a dream or an illusion this time.  
  
It was _him_.  
  
Her hands trembled, and she clasped them together as he looked in concern at her, his eyes devoid of any familiarity.  
  
“Are you alright, Miss? I thought the gentleman was the one who’s sick, but…”  
  
And then as if a switch was flipped, she regained her brain function. “Yes! He is! Please examine him immediately,” she quickly stepped aside to allow him access.  
  
Rei glanced at her, then launched into an explanation of what happened, while he conducted the examination.  
  
Usagi waited at the corner of the room, staring at him, unable to look away for fear that he might vanish.  
  
Half an hour later, it was concluded that Grandpa needed a lot of rest and some medications, and they’d see if his condition improved from there. If not, further tests might be required.  
  
“Don’t worry, you can call me anytime if you want to ask questions or if something else happens. Here’s my name card,” the doctor offered a plain white card to Rei, and Usagi couldn’t help but peek just to make sure.  
  
 _Dr. Mamoru Chiba._  
  
She felt her knees weakening and had to grab the bed to steady herself.  
  
“Miss? You really look like you’re not okay. Do you want me to examine you, too?” his blue-eyed gaze landed on her.  
  
“No, I just…” Her stomach chose that very important moment to growl, and she winced. “I… haven’t had lunch, I guess.”   
  
Which was true. The commotion with grandpa had happened right before lunch.  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched. “Well, how about I walk you to the cafeteria on my way out? Doctor’s orders.”  
  
She glanced at Rei and her grandfather, who all but glared at her to go.  
  
“R-right. Thank you,” she nodded, and he opened the door for them.  
  
“By the way,” he asked as he stepped out. “What are those buns on your head?”  
  
“They’re not buns,” she said automatically, “That’s a hairstyle.”  
  
The familiar exchange sent a tingle throughout her body.  
  
“Right,” he chuckled, and looked at her again. “I don’t believe I’ve got your name.”  
  
“It’s… Usagi,” she said softly. “Usagi Tsukino.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Mamoru Chiba,” he offered his hand to her.  
  
She looked down on it, and hesitantly reached forward to put hers in his.  
  
And in that moment, after two long and painful years of waiting, it finally felt like the stars were finally aligning correctly again.


End file.
